In the case of the known female strip connectors, special coaxial connectors, which occupy a relatively large amount of space, are snapped in when high connective quality is required. A further disadvantage of these connectors is that they interfere with the standard connector geometry. In the case of less stringent quality requirements, the inner conductor is provided with a normal crimped spring, and the shield is clamped on the metallic housing. If it is intended to shield coaxial junctions using an intermediate grid size, the shield must be separated out, twisted to form a conductor, and likewise has a crimped spring attached. All the methods mentioned here are complex and expensive and demand complex special tools or manual activities.
The object of the present invention is to specify a method for making contact with a multipole female strip connector for plug connections with coaxial connecting wires, which method can be carried out easily and is not as complex as the known methods.